


beneath the willow

by roosebolton



Series: Forest Tales [2]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Original Work
Genre: (Literally and figuratively), Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Frottage, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: An alternate take on the first kiss scene in chapter 7 of The Prince and the Forest.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The Forest Creature/The Prince
Series: Forest Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656337
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	beneath the willow

And the prince timidly stepped through the thick curtain of the willow tree, the creature holding it for him, smiling. He hesitated only for a moment before starting to untie his belt, laying it on the mossy ground. He let the creature pull his tunic over his head, and blushed to unfasten his trousers, pulling them off over his bare feet. He glanced at the creature, uncertain, but the creature was still smiling, and nodded at him encouragingly. Next came his undershirt, stiff linen almost as pale as he was, and he discarded it like the rest. He bit his lip, hooking his hands into his lower undergarment, unsure if he felt afraid or too excited to continue. 

"Are you all right?" the creature asked him. "Is it too much?"

The prince shook his head. "I've just... I've never... no one has seen me this way since I was a small child being bathed by my nursemaid, and certainly no... no one like you."

 _But there is no one like you,_ he thought. 

"Do you want me to help you the rest of the way?"

Nodding mutely, the prince felt a sense of relief when the creature's hands rested on his hips, the sharp thorny fingertips tickling his skin briefly before the creature gently pulled his garment down, down, over his half-hard cock and down past his knees, ending on the ground around his feet, his whole body exposed to the cool night air, tingling with excitement. He stepped forward, nudging the pile of clothes to the side, fighting the urge to cover himself with his hands.

"You are lovely," said the creature, "and you have nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about."

The creature took his hand and led him to the trunk of the willow tree. The prince turned to rest against the tree, and the feel of the bark against his skin felt so right, so perfect that he felt a chill run up his spine. 

Stepping closer to the prince, the creature placed one leg between the prince's, planting the roots at the end of his leg into the ground there and pinning the prince in place. 

"Is this all right?" he asked, and the prince hitched a breath in his throat, squirming against the creature's leg, and nodded.

Pressing his body up against the prince's, the creature licked his lips. The prince shyly wound his arms around the creature, pulling him even closer. 

"Please," he said. "Please, kiss me. I can't stand it anymore."

And the creature did not hesitate, but pressed his berry-stained lips to the prince's, finally, and the prince sighed against his mouth before kissing him back more urgently, desperate to feel that connection with the creature but unsure how to go about it.

 _I have never kissed anyone until now,_ he thought, _and I'm not sorry to have waited. I can't imagine that kissing anyone else could compare to what I feel right now._

And then, the creature's tongue was inside his mouth, and he was soft, and warm, and he tasted of damp earth and sweet fruit, and the prince was dizzy with longing.

"Please, I need..." said the prince, his voice wavering, "I need... something more. I need more of you, or... I don't know what I need, but still, I..." he swallowed loudly. "I... I'm not sure what to do next."

"Here," said the creature, pulling his roots from the earth so the prince could move more freely. "Turn around, and face the tree." The prince did as the creature asked, though he wasn't sure why.

The creature's body was flush against his back in an instant, and too, the prince noted, he felt the creature's cock hot and rigid against his backside, and he swallowed hard. 

"I'm going to touch you now," the creature said, "and I know my claws are sharp, but I promise not to hurt you." 

_I might not mind,_ thought the prince, but his thoughts were cut off entirely when he felt the long fingers of the creature's hand curl around his cock, gently, placing it against the bark of the tree, his other arm around the prince's waist.

Leaning close to the prince's ear, the creature whispered, "If the bark of the willow is too rough for you, let me know. I want only for you to feel good. There are many, many other ways, but I don't think you want to wait."

The prince shook his head. "Please. I want to feel everything with you. I want you to teach me all the other ways, but right now, show me this one thing."

And then, the creature rolled his hips against the prince's backside, which caused the prince's cock to rub against the tree, just a little, just enough to make him gasp.

 _It is not painful like I feared it might be,_ he thought. I--

The creature rolled his hips again, still holding the prince around the waist, slowly, rhythmically rubbing against him, causing that same chain reaction, and the prince felt his legs start to tremble. The creature planted tiny kisses across the prince’s shoulders, pressing him tightly against the bark of the tree, and the prince squirmed.

“A little too rough, now, I think,” he said, “right on the edge of pain.”

The creature pulled him back from the tree a little, kissing him right below his ear, nuzzling him there. “You are too delicate, yet, perhaps, from all those years in the castle,” he chuckled, “and my legs and my roots are as rough as the thick willow bark, but my hands are not.”

Readjusting his position, the creature took the prince’s cock in the palm of his hand, careful not to graze him with his sharp nails, and rested the back of his hand against the tree. He moved his hips in a way that made the prince’s cock move over his hand, causing the prince to breathe in sharply. 

“Does this feel better?” he asked the prince.

_His hand is warm like the sun shining down and as soft as my own, and…_

The prince swallowed loudly. “Yes… yes… please don’t stop.”

The creature moved faster, then, rutting against the prince’s backside, the prince starting to press back against him, pressing both his hands against the willow tree for leverage, caught between the creature’s warm body and hand.

As the creature pressed against him, rubbing his cock against his entrance but never making an attempt to push inside, the prince felt hot, short puffs against the back of his neck, and then, a rough stutter from the creature’s lips and a sudden hot wetness at the base of his spine.

“Did… did you…”

“Yes,” the creature whispered loudly, nipping at the prince’s shoulder. “Yes. Your turn, now.”

The creature took the prince’s cock in hand once more, holding him tight with his other arm, and stroked him with wild abandon, so close to the tree trunk that he occasionally scraped his knuckles against the bark, though he didn’t seem to mind. 

Breathing heavily, the prince thrust himself into the creature’s hand, and it was not much longer before he came, too, with a loud, surprised moan, his seed spilling forth in erratic bursts onto the willow tree, dripping down the sinuous curves of the bark.

The creature pressed his lips to the nape of the prince’s neck. “How do you feel?”

Dizzy, the prince couldn’t even respond in words, at first, but nodded vigorously. He leaned back, picking up one of the creature’s hands to kiss his fingertips.

When he could finally speak again, all he could say was “ _wonderful._ ”


End file.
